Dair
by BlueLoveDove
Summary: Dan and Blair? What will happen between these two?


**Dair**

**Gossip Girl**

**I did not write the first part, that was the end of the episode "Empire of the Son" from the CW.**

**Blair: What are you doing here?**

**Dan: I don't know, is Serena here?**

**Blair: No. What's going on is everything okay?**

**Dan: (sigh) I've been walking around the city all night with one all consuming, paralyzing thought. **

**Blair: Why am I walking around the city when I live in Brooklyn?**

**Dan: What if my dad, and Dorota were right, what if there was another reason we're keeping us a secret?**

**Blair: Another reason like what?**

**Dan: Plausible deniability. Blair we kept us a secret 'cause we're afraid there was something more.**

**Blair: You need to go back to Brooklyn.**

**Dan: Not until I know, for sure they were wrong. That there is nothing between us.**

**Blair: I can guarantee it. But just so you're secure in that knowledge, what did you have in mind?**

**Dan: Just one kiss. Then we can know without a doubt.**

**Blair: I suppose that would work. One kiss, and that's that.**

**Dan: One kiss, and that's that. So?**

**Blair: So.**

**Dan looks at Blair for a few seconds contemplating if he should kiss her. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. It could change everything.**

**Blair: Oh for crying out loud Humphrey.**

**Blair grabs Dan's jacket and pulls him towards her giving him a kiss.

* * *

**

**Gossip Girl**

**Not Possible**

** Oh my god. This can't happen. Me, dating Dan Humphrey? Even if I was, nobody could know. What am I saying. This will never happen no matter how much i like him. I'm not saying I do, but if i did, it wouldn't matter. Quickly i pulled away.**

**Blair: See? Nothing to worry about. All that secrecy was just because, i don't want anyone to know that i'm your friend, but i've decided, it's not such a HUGE deal and i'm willing to be friends openly.**

**I held out my hand.**

**Blair: So, friends?**

**Dan: Uh, okay?**

**He shook her hand and went in the elevator. The door was about to shut when Dan stuck his head out.**

**Dan: So uh us, we, it never happened, okay? People will already be surprised that we're friends and all, and this, kiss, will probably start a mob. He smiled**

**Blair slightly laughed.**

**Blair: Of course, we wouldn't want that. Now go, you're getting me annoyed again Humphrey.**

**Finally he was gone. I went up to my room and laid face flat on bed. "Uh, okay?" Blair mocked. What was that. Did he really not feel anything? He makes me want to pull my hair out! I decided to stop thinking about, what happened, and got ready for bed. Serena called me 5 times, but i couldn't pick up. I still wasn't used to what happened. I rolled into bed and fell asleep reading Dan's New York Magazine. What happened to me?**

**Serena: Blair. Wake up.**

**Blair: Dan?**

**Serena: Blair, did you just say Dan?**

**Serena laughed and shoved me as a sign to wake up.**

**Blair: Okay I'm up.**

**Serena: So, why did you say Dan in your sleep?**

**She smiled at me in a joking way. I could tell that she was kind of worried. Why would Blair Waldorf be having fantasy dreams about Dan? Plus Serena could still like him. I decided to lie.**

**Blair: Ugh, it was horrible. Everywhere I went Dan was there saying some smart comment about how things came to be, and some 1982 History Article that was in the news. I swear this had to be my worst dream ever.**

**I saw a look of relief wash over Serena's face, but she never stopped smiling.**

**Serena: So i called you a million times yesterday. How come you didn't pick up?**

**Blair: You did? I must have been sleeping. Sorry. Was it something important?**

**Serena: Kinda. Look I know your annoyed every time i bring up Dan, but i really need to ask your help. Will you help me? Please?**

**I sighed.**

**Blair: When are you going to get over him? You keep saying you're done with him, but you keep coming back, over and over again. He has a cabbage patch doll Serena. How is that sexy?**

**Serena: I know. She pushed her hair back. I can't help it and this time i think it will go all the way.**

**Blair: Oh.**

**Serena: Hey are you okay? Does this have to do something with Chuck?**

**Blair: No. I'm over him Serena. I'm sick of his name. Chuck Bass, Chuck Bass, thats all that i hear. Is it Chuck? No, not anymore. I'm done with his games. I want a guy that will treat me right, and make me feel good, and beautiful no matter what. I want to feel protected and when they say they love me, its for real, not just to get in my pants. And especially won't ever give me up, no matter what he is offered, or if it will get him out of trouble! Someone that would die for me.**

**Serena: Blair, hey. Come here.**

**Serena opened her arms and hugged me. She had no idea why i really burst out in anger. It had nothing to do with Chuck. I wanted Dan, and she was probably going to win him over with one intense stare between them. Why didn't he feel the same? It definitely seemed like it last night.**

**Blair: Can I ask you something?**

**Serena: Sure, what is it?**

**Blair: So i met someone a couple days ago. At first i hated him, but surprisingly, disgustingly, i really like them now. And we kissed, i pretended that i felt nothing and he said "Um, Okay?" Do you think he likes me?**

**Serena: Oh my god Blair! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?**

**Blair: Because nothing happened till last night. During our kiss i felt all those things that i said. But it doesn't even matter because he doesn't like me.**

**Serena: Blair, i don't know how much he likes you, but he definitely has feelings for you. He said um, okay in a question right?**

**Blair: yea.**

**Serena: Its because he's confused, he thought that both of you guys felt something, but then you dissed him like that. Of course he would respond that way! So who is it?**

**Blair: I don't want to say anything till i know that the relationship is going somewhere. I got to get ready. See you later?**

**Serena: Fine, but promos to tell me all the details! Oh and later lets go dress shopping for the party.**

**Blair: Party?**

**Serena: Check your phone. Serena shouted as she walked out of my room.**

**!3 Messages!**

**My heart skipped a beat. One was from Dan.**

**(Hey I got to skip lunch sorry, got to do work on the loft.)**

**I decided i was going to tell him how i felt. I quickly changed, grabbed my coat and went out the door. **

**This was my life. Me getting excited at the thought of seeing Dan Humphrey opening the door and smiling. I took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. No one came. Did he not want to hang out with me because of yesterday? I rung it once more and walked in. I saw Dan with a wet white T-shirt and holding a towel in his hand. He pulled the shirt off and patted himself down with the towel. I just stood there looking at his abs, his nice abs and arms. Finally Dan yelled my name and got my attention.**

**Dan: Hey, sorry i couldn't make it to lunch, the pipes are all messed up.**

**Blair: Oh. Its fine. I just came over to tell you something.**

**Dan walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and drank it. I just stared at him like an idiot. Why all of the sudden did he turn me on?**

**Dan: What?**

**Blair: Aren't you going to put on a shirt?**

**Dan: Why, does it bother you?**

**Blair: No, its just..**

**He stepped closer to me.**

**Blair: What are you doing.**

**He got closer right to my face and looked at me. Oh my god it was killing me not to kiss him i had to. I did it.

* * *

**

So what did you guys think? Eh, was it okay? Please write reviews


End file.
